masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zorya: The Burning Jungle
Prelude The year was 2188 C.E. It had been nearly three years since the extremist group of [[Solidus]] had waged their campaign of hatred against . They caused the deaths of hundreds after laying siege to human colonies and but when they turned their sights on , they challenged an enemy with far more galactic information and much less to lose than the Alliance. In a matter of time, Cerberus had crushed Solidus and the remnants of the organization had no choice but to flee, disappearing without a trace. Now, almost three years later, Cerberus scouts have intercepted and decoded enough FTL-transmissions to learn that Solidus escaped to and had been massing there, building a stockpile of weaponry and training new recruits with hopes of rebuilding their shattered rogue faction and continuing their campaign against the humans; Cerberus was not prepared to let that happen. the had authorized the deployment of the [[Special Airborne Operations]] to Zorya to track and hunt what remained of Solidus, and he hired a familiar contact to lead the commandos.... Chapter I: Alpha Base In the sky above Zorya, a sliced through the thick clouds that blocked the light of the stars in the night sky from reaching the surface. The shuttle penetrated completely through the clouds as it steadily glided above the jungles. It headed toward a small pocket in the jungle, completely cleard of trees with lights dimly gleaming through the trees. The shuttle slowed to a near mid-air stop and descended into the clearing. The entire clearing had a radius of about 200 yards and was separated from the jungle by a solid barb-wired barricade. Several guard towers, light posts, and landing pads were erected around the perimeter and a series of landed and freighters acted as command centers with tents set up as barracks. A series of vehicles including , , and received maintenance by trained engineers and units of commandos were being preped for the operation. This place was Alpha Base and it would be the headquarters for the SAO for as long as it took to eradicate Solidus. The Kodiak slowly descended on one of the landing platforms near the [[MSV Manta]] where [[Anson savoy]] and [[Annette lovecraft]] were posted. They watched as the shuttle touched down on the platform and powered down. "You think that's the gun the Illusive Man hired," asked Annette. "Hm, a Kodiak comes in one a private landing pad while all the rest of us were shipped here on freakin' civilian freighters. What do you think," responded Anson in an irritated voice. "How in the hell is he going to have some merc lead us," scowled Annette. "I worked hard to get where I'm at and this jackass comes in and has authority over me? You've got to be kidding me!" "I know exactly how you feel. This guy better be as good as they say," replied Anson. Small streams of air escaped from small jets around the Kodiak's door as it de-pressurized. The shuttle's bay door slowly began to open and two exited with their assault rifles drawn. Following behind them was a fairly older man with visibly damaged armor and a face to match. It was , and he looked pissed. Zaeed spit a glob of phlem out of his mouth and stretch his back. He stormed from the Kodiak and down the landing platform's ramp and headed straight for the MSV Manta with his Commando escort close by. As he entered the Manta's shuttle doors, he gave a scathing look to the two commandos there. "Oh shit," said Anson. "That's fuckin' Zaeed Massani!" "Way to be all over his nuts, Ans. Never heard of him myself," replied Annette. "Are you serious?! This dude's a legend! He once dropped an entire turian frigate out of the sky and he single-handedly slaughtered a band of mercs, including killing their leader with just a knife," exclaimed Anson. "Whatever, I don't care. He's still just a merc," snarled Annette. "Yeah, a pretty badass one. In fact, he was on Zorya before; took out a whole base of with just before they hit the where they ! This guy is so awesome!" "Either go change your panties or just shut the fuck up," shouted Annette. Onboard the Mantis, Zaeed approached [[Miles Fazon]], director of the operation, with intentions of carrying out business as quickly as possible. "You Cerberus guys must not have your shit straight because this is the third time you've hired me for some insane job," scoffed Zaeed. "The Illusive Man has full confidence in your abilities. You should be happy to get any work at your age," said Fazon in rebuttal. "Don't be a smartass! I can still kick your skinny ass you prick so don't push me," said Zaeed. "I see you're ready to get right down to business. Short and simple, I need you to lead my men into the jungle and hunt down every turian hiding here," said Fazon. "Why do you need me for that. Half of you blokes are ex-Alliance marines," inquired Zaeed. "We don't know Zorya, they do and you do. Not only that but the turians here are different from the average. They're even more skilled than that and far less predictable," replied Fazon. "Oh, you guys are a bunch of pansies! But fine, as long as I'm getting paid I'll lead your men and I'll cut down those turians," said Zaeed. "That's good to know, chief. [[Grace ossman|Ossman]] will get you settled in," said Fazon. "Alright, let's get this show on the road," Zaeed shouted with amusement. A woman with short, blond hair approached Zaeed. "I'm Grace, your assistant. Follow me, I'll take you to where you'll be until you actually get out there," she said. Zaeed followed Ossman over to a large room with a holographic map table. The room was dimly-liy and filled with jumpy workers. "Who are all these people," asked Zaeed. "Just a few expert strategists and communications officers. They'll be working for you too," replied Grace. "Ugh, alright I'm gonna need someone to get me up to speedon the current situation. I want to know everything about this op before anything else," shouts Zaeed to his workers. After that, Zaeed spends about three hours of being briefed, orgaizing battleplans, and things of that nature. He settles into the office and gets in a quick nap aswell, after all, it was going to be a long day. Chapter II: Solidus